


love + struck

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Well, Baekhyun's always had a knack for picking people up in unconventional ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but I decided to write something really quick in celebration of Kyungsoo Day, because why not!

“What’s that?” Chanyeol says through a mouthful of chicken, pointing one of his greasy fingers at Baekhyun’s arm. He tilts his head and squints. “Did you get a tattoo? Dude.”

“What?” Baekhyun twists his arm around to see what Chanyeol’s talking about. Bits of blank ink are visible where his sleeve ends, and for one terrifying moment he thinks he really _might_ have gotten a tattoo. If his throbbing headache is anything to go by, he was so far gone last night that anything’s possible. He pulls his sleeve back in a panic.

Written neatly in marker is a series of numbers, then the name _Do Kyungsoo_. Baekhyun relaxes. “Thank fuck,” he mutters hoarsely. Then, “Who the hell is Do Kyungsoo?”

“Probably the guy you were hitting on at the bar,” says Jongdae. He swats Chanyeol’s wandering hand away from his plate, glaring. “Fuck off, you have your own plate.”

“Mine’s too spicy,” Chanyeol whines.

“What guy?” says Baekhyun. He runs his thumb over the ink. When it doesn’t smudge, he lifts his arm and sniffs. Sharpie. He makes a face.

Jongdae tuts. “You’re the biggest lightweight I know,” he says. “I should’ve figured you’d get yourself so shitfaced you wouldn’t remember anything. Honestly.”

“I think he was blond?” says Chanyeol. “And pretty tall?”

“Huh.” Baekhyun has a vague memory of there being a maybe-blond guy at the bar, but he can’t remember anything about the encounter.

“We lost track of you for a while,” says Jongdae. “When you called, I thought you’d taken someone back here with you. But you just rambled about nothing and said you were going to bed. We came home and found you passed out on the couch in your Superman underwear.”

“You were drooling everywhere,” Chanyeol adds, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes from the too-spicy chicken that he keeps, for some reason, shoving into his mouth.

Baekhyun gapes. “We didn’t all leave together?”

Jongdae and Chanyeol shake their heads.

“The fuck?” He stares down at the writing for a moment, then fishes his phone out of his pocket. He practically does a double-take. “Why’s my screen cracked? The _fuck_.”

The damage isn’t bad enough to make the phone unusable, but there’s a web of tiny cracks on the top half of the screen. Baekhyun’s never damaged his phone before, not even while blackout drunk. That requires Chanyeol levels of incompetence. He feels his soul die a little.

The aforementioned king of clumsiness raises his eyebrows. “You really _did_ get fucked up,” he says.

Baekhyun adds the new contact with a sigh. “At least I got some hot guy’s number.” He freezes and looks up at his friends. “He was hot, right? Please tell me I didn’t try to pick up someone gross.”

“Yeah, I guess. Not really my type, but I could see the appeal,” says Jongdae.

“Are you gonna let him know you don’t remember meeting him?” Chanyeol asks.

“D’you think he’d be offended?” Baekhyun wonders aloud. “I mean, it’s not like we… slept together… I don’t think.”

“Just text him and see what he says,” says Jongdae. “Chanyeol, stop giving me that look, it’s your fault you ordered the wrong thing.”

Ignoring their bickering, Baekhyun fires off a quick text to the mystery guy.

_Hey, Kyungsoo, right?_

The response comes surprisingly quickly. Baekhyun struggles to read it through the cracked screen.

_Hi. Sorry, I don’t think I ever got your name?_

Scored someone’s number without even introducing himself? Jesus. Drunk Baekhyun must be even smoother than sober Baekhyun, he thinks.

_Oops. Guess I had more to drink than I thought. ^^ Byun Baekhyun. Nice to meet you~_

He stares at the response for a little while, trying to make sense of it:

_If only. I still feel terrible about last night. Please let me make it up to you somehow._

“I’m so confused,” says Baekhyun.

Chanyeol, still red-faced and tear-streaked and suffering, reads over the text. He shrugs. “Maybe you blew him in the bathroom and he didn’t return the favor?”

Baekhyun scowls. “Fuck off.”

 _Well, if you insist~ How about buying me dinner?_ he replies.

_Sure, when are you free? You can choose the place, too. It’s only fair._

“Maybe I _did_ blow him,” Baekhyun says, suddenly uncertain.

They end up agreeing to meet for Japanese that night, with Kyungsoo apologizing twice more before the conversation is over. Baekhyun is oddly endeared, despite his splitting headache.

 

 

Right as he’s walking up to the restaurant, he gets a text that reads, _Might be a few minutes late. If you’re there, would you mind getting a table?_

 _No problem_.

Baekhyun waits anxiously at the table for what’s realistically about five minutes, but feels more like an hour. He’s opening and closing Kakao Talk for what must be the tenth time when a soft, deep voice says, “Baekhyun?”

The man he sees when he looks up is neither tall nor blond. He’s small and doe-eyed with fluffy black hair and an equally dark turtleneck. Shy-looking. Serious face. Not Baekhyun’s usual type.

“Hi,” Baekhyun says, hoping his expression doesn’t convey his inward feeling of _I really hope I didn’t blow this guy in the bathroom of a bar_.

“Sorry I’m late,” says the guy who’s allegedly Kyungsoo, taking a seat across the table from Baekhyun. “Traffic was worse than I expected.”

“It’s fine.” Baekhyun puts on a smile that he prays isn’t awkward or strained. “So, um. How was your day?”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Better than yesterday.” Baekhyun isn’t sure what face he makes in response to this, but Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as he adds, “Sorry, I shouldn’t—I know yours was worse. Obviously.”

As far as Baekhyun remembers, his Friday was fine. He licks his lips. “Right. Uh.” He decides to just tell the truth. “Actually—”

A waiter interrupts to take their drink orders. Baekhyun normally doesn’t drink during a hangover, but _fuck_ , his head’s been killing him all day. He needs something to take the edge off.

“The thing is,” Baekhyun says after the waiter disappears, “I was pretty drunk last night.”

 Kyungsoo furrows his brow. “I know, but still, it was completely my fault. You don’t have to make any excuses for me.”

Baekhyun is more lost than ever. “Uh…”

“And I wish you would’ve let me take you to the hospital. Just to make sure you didn’t get a concussion or anything.” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I was actually relieved when you texted me. What if you’d died after I helped you to your apartment?”

“The police would’ve seen your name and number on my arm, and taken you in for questioning on suspicion of murder?” Baekhyun supplies helpfully.

“And I’d be found guilty!” says Kyungsoo, and wow, those big eyes of his really are expressive. “That’s the worst part. Aside from you being dead,” he adds.

“I’m.” Baekhyun stares blankly. “Okay, to be completely honest, Kyungsoo, I remember literally nothing about last night. I really have no idea what you’re talking about. At all. Did you try to kill me? Should I be worried about you finishing the job after dinner?”

Kyungsoo stares at him in surprise for a second before features scrunch in confusion. “Wh—if you don’t remember anything, why did you think I offered to pay for dinner as an apology?”

“That’s not important,” Baekhyun says, reddening. “What happened?”

“I…” Kyungsoo bites his lip and tugs his sleeves up over his hands. “It was dark. You were crossing the street and I, um.” He coughs into his fist. “Hit you with my car.”

Baekhyun just stares.

Kyungsoo shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

“Well,” says Baekhyun, “that actually explains a lot.”

“I tried to drive you to the hospital,” says Kyungsoo. His ears are bright red. It’s… kind of cute, honestly. “But you said it was too much trouble and you just wanted to sleep, so you made me drive you home instead. I should’ve insisted, but I’d just hit someone with my car and I was freaking out a little. Sorry.”

“Ah, it’s fine. The drinking probably did worse things to my head than your car.”

“I… honestly kind of doubt that.” Kyungsoo winces.

Thinking about it, Baekhyun supposes Kyungsoo actually is sort of good-looking, in a soft, understated, geeky kind of way. And Baekhyun doesn’t normally go for people who look so delicate and unassuming, but Kyungsoo’s flustered and apologetic expression really is adorable. Baekhyun finds himself actually regretting the fact that they didn’t hook up at the bar.

“Maybe I should get run over more often,” says Baekhyun. “Who knows how many cute guys I could score free dinners from?”

Kyungsoo laughs, just a quiet and surprised little giggle. “There are probably easier and less deadly ways to get people to buy you dinner.”

Baekhyun’s mouth pulls into a smirk. “What, are you offering?”

Kyungsoo seems to consider him for a moment, eyes narrowing. In response, Baekhyun’s smirk widens.

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo says, smiling faintly. “We’ll see how tonight goes.”

 

 

“How was your date?” Chanyeol asks. He’s sitting on the floor with a guitar and a lapful of messy compositions.

“He’s short and almost killed me,” Baekhyun says cheerfully.

“Oh, nice.” Chanyeol looks back down at his notes. “So did you blow him last night, or what?”

“Not last night, no.”

“That’s—wait.” His voice follows Baekhyun into the next room as he calls, “Baek, what does that mean? Baek—”


End file.
